


Shorts from the Tiger and Bunny anon meme

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short fills I completed on the Tiger and Bunny anon meme. Spoilers ahoy.</p><p>-Not Here, Not Now: Kotetsu kisses Barnaby instead of slapping him in episode 19. What then?<br/>-Right Now: Kotetsu just needs someone to hold him after episode 16.<br/>-Deal: Barnaby is a virgin. Kotetsu decides to fix that in as accommodating a fashion as possible. Naughty sexy things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts from the Tiger and Bunny anon meme

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts prove that I am a terrible person with uninteresting titles.

**NOT HERE, NOT NOW**

  
This is the worst idea Kotetsu has ever had.

This is the worst thing Kotetsu could have done. He knows that. He panicked. He's panicking-guy. He's panicking right now, but he can't pull back because Barnaby has his tongue so far down Kotetsu's throat that Kotetsu actually can't breathe. And Kaede just-- and Barnaby is-- and fuck, he's starting to cry because everything is going to hell and he has to push Barnaby away, staring at him in shock. That wasn't what he was expecting, not that he's sure what he was expecting, but it. Fuck. He.

"I _do_ trust you," he says, and his voice is a dull little small ragged whisper, barely audible even to his own ears. He wipes furiously at his eyes, afraid to meet Barnaby's, which are still snapping with anger. "I do."

"Then what's _wrong_ , Kotetsu?" Barnaby takes a step forward and damn it he's crying too, and this is not the place or time they're in public fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-- "Tell me!"

"I," he stammers, feeling trapped even though they're in the middle of all this. "It," but he can't, saying it out loud is like making it true and he doesn't want to acknowledge that, doesn't _fuck he's crying in front of Barnaby and everyone is staring at him._ "Please, don't make me tell you," he whispers, and Barnaby is close enough that those words are just for him.

"You said you'd stay with me until we figured this out," Barnaby hisses, and his voice is rough with venom and Kotetsu doesn't want to sit through another of these litanies where Barnaby tells him he's useless just to try to hurt him. He has had enough, damn it. That's-- "Well, I've figured it out. You're a coward, and you're only going to get in my way. So get out of here."

That's--

"Go home like you wanted, Kotetsu. Leave me alone."

Barnaby shoves past him and he turns with the force of it, even if it puts him a little off balance. "That's not fair," he says, only his voice is still trying to recover from whatever this is that's happening to him, and he can't see, he can't stop crying for all that he really wants to. "Do you- do you know how weird it is that the reason I want to stay here is for you?"

It's strange, but Barnaby does stop, turning back, taking a step closer to hear Kotetsu a little better. His expression says he doesn't care, but Kotetsu's only barely able to see it.

"I've only known you for a year. I've known all those kids for longer. Antonio's been my friend since high school, fuck!" He laughs, only it doesn't sound like he's laughing. "And yet, it's because of you I want to stay here. Not that I think I can keep making it as a Hero, or for the money or whatever. I just," he tries to stop himself, smiling awkwardly, but he can't. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left."

Barnaby smiles sharply, as if Kotetsu didn't say a word. "Yeah," he says. "I'm okay."

And then he's gone.

 

 **RIGHT NOW**

  
"I can't- get up right now," said the voice on the phone, and Barnaby wasn't really aware of what his free hand was doing, just that he needed to go and the sooner the better and by the time he found his tongue to answer he was already sitting down on his motorcycle.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I don't know," Kotetsu's voice cracked faintly, a little sad. "Dumpster near thirty sixth avenue, Bronze district."

A pause, long enough for Barnaby to register exactly what Kotetsu had said, and then:

"...I think."

He knew he ought to be angry, but he was too worried for that. He drove, keeping Kotetsu on the line. "All right, I'm on my way. Can you move your toes? Your fingers? Rotate your ankles and wrists?"

"Nothing's broken, Bunny."

Of course, Kotetsu would already have checked. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't careless, either. And as far as Barnaby knew he was also not a masochist, so why would he be-- "It's been raining for hours," he breathed, a new anger boiling in his gut. "How long have you--"

Kotetsu laughed, like someone was crushing his ribs under a steel-plated boot and he was about to draw his last breath. "Bunny, not right now, okay?"

And that was right, that was right he knew shouldn't get angry because it wasn't fair to Kotetsu, who sounded like he felt quite bad enough for getting himself into whatever this situation was. "Fine."

Silence, for a bit while he accelerated until the bike was streaking through the vast monster of Stern Bild. City lights twinkled around him like stars and streamers. Kotetsu's breathing caught on another laugh.

"When I get there, what do you want me to do?" Because he was beginning to realize that there was more to this than Kotetsu had let on but he also knew Kotetsu wouldn't want more help than he absolutely required.

The answer made him feel like someone had just punched him in the solar plexus. "Really, I-" tired sound, a soft, defeated grumble, "I just want someone to take care of me for a few minutes right now."

He couldn't speak through the lump in his throat, imagining the worst, and the silence stretched.

Kotetsu made an uneasy sound not quite humorous enough to be a chuckle. "S-sorry, that was really-- just don't hit me when you get here, and I'll be h--"

"I'll take care of you, old man," Barnaby hissed, pushing himself to go faster still. "So shut up and wait for me."

If Kotetsu had had anything more to say, Barnaby was unaware of it over the roar of his motorcycle for the rest of the trip. When he arrived, he found Kotetsu crawling like a bedraggled cat out of the dumpster, dropping limply to the ground and just lying there, as if he'd given up on life itself.

Barnaby thought he might understand, just a little, so he didn't say a word. Approached, scooped Kotetsu up against his chest, and just held the old man until Kotetsu's shoulders slowly began to relax.

The old man was asleep.

Barnaby carried him the rest of the way home.

 

 **DEAL**

  
Barnaby holds his breath.

Because he's had this dream, and he doesn't want to wake up. Kotetsu is smiling down at him, crouching on his knees with Barnaby's waist pinned beneath him. Just like so many dreams before, Kotetsu leans down, and gently--

 _savagely_ kisses him, grabbing his shoulder and twisting and shoving a hot wet tongue into his mouth and oh, his face is red and his glasses are crooked on his nose and something about all this is making his body tingle everywhere Kotetsu touches. That-

That's not like the dreams.

He gives himself a moment to accept that this is, therefore, not a dream. He can't help it when Kotetsu breaks the kiss long enough to let them both breathe. Staring up into those hungry amber eyes, gasping, he asks: "Is this real?"

The jolt that goes through Kotetsu, that's real too, that's exactly right but not something Barnaby's brain would supply. Guilty look at the wedding band, and then a smoldering, embarrassed and sort-of-shy glance back up at Barnaby even though Kotetsu's the one sitting on top of him. "Yeah."

They each wait for the other, and Kotetsu swallows thickly, pulling further back.

"Listen, I shouldn't--" Before Kotetsu can crawl up off of the chair and leave Barnaby alone there with a telltale bulge in his pants, he catches Kotetsu's wrist with one hand, the other going up to the back of Kotetsu's neck, guiding him down for the most awkward kiss ever. It's messy and short and ends with them both laughing at each other. Barnaby's pretty sure he bit, and their noses definitely don't interlock so well as lips do.

"Kotetsu," he whispers, delighting in the way that single word sends a pleased shiver through Kotetsu's body. "I've never even _wanted_ to be with someone before. You're--"

Kotetsu shushes him, and that easy smile is gone, the guilt hard on Kotetsu's face, making him seem older, more responsible than his usual loudmouth self. "You're sure?"

Barnaby frowns, feeling his lips thin into a stubborn line, and then he laughs softly. "Not up to the task, old man?"

There's the Kotetsu he's familiar with, bristling even at such an obvious teasing remark, and Barnaby smugly reaches up to divest his partner of, well, his vest and tie, and the shirt too and then he's a little overwhelmed with how much he could just stare at Kotetsu's chest forever. He runs his hands over it, kisses and licks it, he traces the hard lines of Kotetsu's abdominal muscles to pleased groaning from the man above him and is a little relieved that Kotetsu's pants are getting as tight as his own. "Never done this with a guy before," Kotetsu grumbles, and when Barnaby's head snaps up he can't get those confident eyes to meet his, though he tries.

"But I thought--" Kotetsu frowns a little. "Antonio?" Shakes his head. "Nathan?" Shakes it again. " _Really?_ "

With a wry grin, Kotetsu brandishes his left hand and the wedding band there. "I seem to have a thing for glasses-wearing smartasses, yeah." That shouldn't make Barnaby harder but does. Somehow it feels like it means more that Kotetsu's sort of kind of doing his first time, too. At least Barnaby isn't totally alone in this.

At least they're both figuring this all out. Though he can see why Kotetsu's debating how to go about it.

"Bunny?" When he looks up, Kotetsu carefully guides Barnaby's hands up to just above his own head, resting them there. He holds them in place even after Kotestu lets go, and relishes the smile he earns for his troubles. "Trust me, okay? I'll make it really good for you."

Barnaby swallows hard and nods, and suddenly the world is totally out of his control.

For one thing, Kotetsu has them totally naked faster than Barnaby would have thought possible; his hands touch everywhere, giving love with callused fingertips to every inch of Barnaby's skin, leaving him sweating and panting and tingling with surprise. Everywhere Kotetsu touches he gets goosebumps, and when Kotetsu kisses his throat Barnaby very nearly loses it right then.

Of the two of them, Kotetsu's got more between his legs, but he's willing to try to take it in until he realizes that's not what Kotetsu's decided they're doing.

Because Kotetsu is reaching down, frowning in concentration, and stretching himself, not Barnaby; slipping fingers inside himself, working slowly, carefully, testing it all out. He looks so unsure, in fact, that Barnaby can't help asking (though his voice is much more breathless than he recalls it being usually), "Is it good?"

"Kinda," Kotetsu's voice isn't wholly steady either. "Kinda weird, but it feels really--" His eyes go half-lid as he stuffs another finger into himself, carefully moving his hand and biting his lip. "Hnn. I."

Barnaby is entranced. "Do you like it?"

"Hhhyesss," Kotetsu wriggles his fingers and has to lean low over Barnaby's chest, resting his head there while Barnaby's heart races. The sounds that the old man makes when he's like this-- fuck, those sounds could bring a man to orgasm without ever touching him. Doing everything he can to hold back, Barnaby waits.

He is _not_ ready for Kotetsu when hands grab his hips and drag him up, one shifting to support Kotetsu's weight, the other guiding Barnaby's erect prick up to Kotetsu's anus.

It takes three tries, but once he's got it Kotetsu roughly pushes his own hips down, fighting with the initial resistance until Barnaby is far enough inside that he can't easily slide out again. They both have to stop, heaving, gasping.

"Fu," Kotetsu wheezes, and the expression on his face is rapturous and oh, shit, is this what Barnaby has been missing out on? This is-- "Gggh. H-hold on," Kotetsu whispers, sweaty and smiling and wicked and wild. "Hold on t'something."

That's all the warning Barnaby gets, and then Kotetsu's pounding his hips down, fucking himself hard on Barnaby's cock and fuck, at first it burns a little, it's too tight but then precum starts to smooth the way and Kotetsu's body starts relaxing and fuck, he slips deeper with every rock of Kotetu's hips but the old man just keeps pushing. There's something terrifying about trusting Kotetsu to take control without going too far, but it's exhilarating too, and it gets hard to worry when Kotetsu's rhythm is so metrically accurate, slowly speeding as he pushes deeper, his body readily taking in as much of Barnaby as he can.

" _Oh,_ " Kotetsu moans, and he looks like he's in agony a little, but also like he could get off to this, like he _likes it_. "Y-you-- inside, it feels--"

Barnaby can't talk. Barnaby's never done it with anyone, it's everything he can do to last more than half a minute once the pain dies off.

Catching his weight with his left hand (the clean one, Barnaby thinks), Kotetsu moves wildly, fucking himself as hard as he can while Barnaby stares up at him, strangely fascinated to think that someone like Tiger is willing to do this for him, to take what Barnaby has to offer so readily. " _Good_ ," Kotetsu moans, half-coherent. His eyes are half-lid again and their frantic rhythm almost matches Barnaby's excited, nervous heartbeat.

When he loses it, buried as he is inside of Kotetsu, he can't to much more than howl his surrender, bucking up and snapping his hands down from either side of his head to grab Kotetsu's hips so tight it nearly bruises, pulling him down and holding him there while Barnaby pours his seed into that exquisite body he has so often admired from afar for so long.

It doesn't occur to him until after he's let go and Kotetsu has laughingly stood up that he didn't get the old man off and it might be rude to hit orgasm first when you were the one, er, 'pitching'.

"Kotetsu?" He asks, sitting up straight and turning towards the bathroom, where he hears running water. "Did I offend you? I'm sorry, I--"

His answer is a breathy laugh and, when Kotetsu appears, a mischievous smile to go with it. "Sorry for what?"

"Well, you didn't?"

Kotetsu laughs. "Sure I did. Just now." And then he strokes his beard with a smug smile. "But, well if you'd like to do that again to make it up to me, I wouldn't be opposed to that at all."

Shaking his head wildly, Barnaby stands, forgetting that he's naked and still covered in semen. But, well. Maybe it's silly to try to hide that from Kotetsu, since it was him Barnaby was just now having sex with. "I'd- I'd like to."

Kotetsu's affectionate grin is contagious. They shake on it, Kotetsu with his left hand since it's the clean hand. "Deal."


End file.
